Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 7 Cats Away
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Sef takes a voyage into the past.


**WHILE THE CATS AWAY**

"Reportsss! Requisitionsss! Requestsss! RRRuuggg!", I hiss as my paw sends what seems like thousands of Padds flying in all directions. "What is wrong my lord?!", Sarra questions as she rushes into the Living Room. "Oh it nothing Sarrrah.", I answer, adding as she busies herself picking up the objects of my out burst, "You not have to do that." "I want to."she replies with a twinkle in her eye, making sure that as she bends over that I get a good view of her shapely rear and seductively swaying tail tip. "Why do you need to do this?", she asks as she drop the collected Padds on the couch beside me, moves behind me and, begins to massage the back of my neck, "Huhuff-Riit did not have to do such things." "No, he had people like me to do them forrr himmm.", I say, enjoying her expert attention to my aching muscles.

After Huhuff-Riit gave her to me, I have tried to convince Sarrah that she is free. This has NOT been easy! When I first talked to her, after Huhuff-Riit left, I must have done a bad job of explaining to her what would happen because she dropped her tail, began to shake, ran and hid in the closet of her quarters. I called Jacobs for help. By the time she arrived, there were sounds of heavy breathing and softly mewing, actions that are the equivalent to humans crying, coming from the closet. It took a while but, Jacobs managed to convince her that I was not angry with her and casting her out into the cold, so to speak. I tried and, I think succeeded in explaining to her that I would gladly help her in any without expecting any 'favors' in return and, Jacobs said Sarrah could stay with her. Even though I think she understands, Sarrah still insists on staying with me during my off duty, waking hours and taking on the role of mate as far as the meals and cleaning of my quarters are concerned. This seems to please her and, I enjoy the company so for the moment I will let things stay as they are. I think this whole affair has been hardest of Security-Chief. As you know, Sarrah is his older sister, born of the same mother. Given my limited understanding of psychology, I have a hard time understanding the Kzinti and for that matter some other humanoid's attitude toward the females of their kind. For example, the Kzinti, unlike other felines but, like most 'higher' mammals require an extended care time with their mothers. Because that stay is measured in years instead of months males as well as females have ample time to form a strong, life long bond with their mothers. Yet, these males treat the females, their mothers included as objects. Good only for their pleasure and the continuance of the race. In the Kzinti's case, they have even genetically altered the females so that all intelligence was eliminated, or so they thought. What I cannot understand is how a male can tolerate his mother and sisters treated in that manner. Thinking back to my own mother, and the problems I occasionally brought to her, I wonder how unintelligent females can even care for intelligent offspring. What I have EVEN more problems with is the attitude of some human males. The example that comes to mind is of a Lieutenant Commander Penter. I heard other officers contemptuous say of him that he thinks of himself as 'God's gift to women'. What I observed was this pattern of behavior. Penter was a divorced father of one. During the time I was around him he tracked, caught, enjoyed and discarded a number of females. Once discarded, he would refuse any contact with the female no mater how many times she desperately tried to contact him. Observing this, I often wondered how he would react if and when some male treats his kit, a female in a like manner, remembering that those females have fathers too.

Sarrah finishes her massage too soon by announcing, "Food is ready!" We spend an enjoyable evening talking and leaning more about each other's lives and cultures. It seems that all to soon it is time for sleep and, it seems it is becoming increasingly difficult to bid Sarrah good bye each night.

Unfortunately, today is little different from last night as far as the Padds are concerned. After a morning of 'paperwork' I have had enough. As I sit behind my desk, my mind hunts for a distraction and, then remembers a certain 'special project', "Jacobsss, what is statusss of my Kzinti Patrol Ship?" "He is as you left him, on the Flight Deck. Thinking of going for a little ride, eh?", she asks. "Why not!, it isss beautiful day for ride in ssspace!", I reply, getting up from behind my desk and heading out the door.

After boarding him and going through the normal recognizing process I pause and ask, "How long have we been flying togetherrr?" "Do you wish an accurate chronological increment or are you seeking a generalization Sef-Pilot?", he asks. "You have learned much about me.", I reply. "I have observed that inquiries sounding like yours usually fall under the category that you carbon units call 'small talk'.", he says. "You are correct, I wasss 'making small talk'.", I answer, continuing, "Howeverrr, I have something on my mind." "Then it would be most feline-like to speak your mind." "Yesss . . . Well as you know it Federation'sss habit to give namesss to all vesselsss flown by its personnel.", I begin. "It is Kzinti tradition to name only the larger, important vessels.", he interrupts. "That may be so but, we give namesss to even ship'sss shuttle craft.", I explain, "And, I have decided on your'sss." "Please! Do not name me for some long dead explorer or researcher that owes his success to dumb luck!", he pleads in an almost human way, adding, "Or worse, an animal you were fond of as a child!" "Would I give Flesh Ripperrr Classs fighterrr the name of pet?!", I say feigning indignation and, continuing in a falsely puffed up way, "I am CAITIAN! We are brothers of Kzinti! Would I choose ANYTHING but the most honorable name forrr vessel I personally use?!" "You are going to name me after your mother, correct?", he asks flatly. Getting back to reality I answer, "I chose name that will describe what your kind will be. I will call you '_**Kzinti'sss Guardian**__'_, '_**Guardian**__'_ for short." '_**Kzinti's Guardian**__'_, he says the name slowly and, then again with importance as if trying it on for size, "I like it!" "You are cleared for take off, patrol vessel.", the voice of the station's space traffic controller says. "I AM _**GUARDIAN**_!", my fighter roars with pride as we launch into space. As we clear the Flight Deck's Force Field and are engulfed in the vastness of space he reports, "The _**Bastet**_ is attempting to contact us." "Put them through.", I command. "Is there a problem Commander?", my First Officer asks, "We are ready to get under way." "No problem Gerve, I just thought it wasss good day forrr me to work on my special project.", I answer. "Would you like us to accompany you?", he asks sounding a little concerned. "That will not be necesary Gerve, I do not plan to go very far.", I say adding, "Thank you anyway."

"Where to?", _**Guardian**_ questions. I consider the solar system we are in and what I am in the mood for and order, "It hasss been while since I did some close maneuversss, set course for asteroid belt." With an audible groan, he complies.

Although I dislike flying, I think that if the maker had intended felines to fly, he would not have made birds SO tasty, every once in a while, the beauty of space makes it bearable. This systems asteroids are a bit unusual. Instead of the dark, pockmarked rocks that circle most stars, this rubble's Reflective Index is similar to Earth's Moon. When the star's light, although dim, strikes them, they sparkle like a jeweled neckless, strung in the cosmos. "Sef-Pilot, I am picking up an unusual sent.", _**Guardian**_ announces, jolting me out of my sightseeing trance. Although there is no way _**Guardian**_ can actually smell in space, he uses that terminology to describe how he interprets the data his sensors are providing him. "What is it?", I question, expecting some interesting but mundane answer. "It appears to be a very old cat-made object.", he answers. This section of space has seen many battles between humans and the Kzinti during their ancient wars so I expect the object is from one of these battles. However, being feline and interested in history I order, "Let usss go see what object isss _**Guardian**_." We slowly pick our way through the field until a small boulder comes into view. Partially protruding from its side is an ornate metal box. "That NOT Kzinti or even human.", I say, "That SLAVERrr!" SLAVER, a word I heard once before, aboard the old _**U.S.S. Enterprise**_ under the command of James T. Kirk. Mr. Spock, Mr. Sulu and Lieutenant Uhura were sent to deliver a Slaver Box the Federation had found to a museum for study when the box detected another box on a planet they were passing. The box turned out to be empty and the Kzinti were using its existence to attract and steal other boxes. After capturing Spock and the others, the Kzinti opened the Federation's box and found a paw held weapon of great destructive potential. For a moment I am undecided as to what to do. The Slavers possessed fantastic technology and, the box could hold an object that would advance Federation science many decades or even centuries. I do remember however how Spock's adventure turned out. The weapon turned out to be a Slaver Spy Agent device capable of transforming itself into a number of deadly tools at the command of its owner. When asked by the Kzinti thieves to transform itself into its most powerful device, because they did not use a password, it self-destructed, destroying the Kzinti and their vessel. This artifact is too valuable to be left for someone else to find but, its possession could prove extremely dangerous as well. I am a Federation officer, my mission is to seek out new life and new civilizations SO, my duty is clear. "D'Sefet to _**Bastet**_!", I begin. "Gerve here Commander, what can we do for you?", my First Officer asks. "Do you have fix on mmmy position?", I inquire. "Yes Commander, our readings indicate you are located in the asteroid field. Is there a problem?", Gerve answers. Not wanting to discuss the box over non-secure Sub-Space channel I command, "No questionsss, just get here as fast as possible! D'Sefet out."

The _**Bastet**_ arrives quickly and _**Guardian**_ and I just as quickly enter her Shuttle Bay. There I am met by a very concerned Tellerite. "What's the matter Commander? What's the problem?", Gerve questions. "I have discovered Slaverrr Box.", I inform. "SLAVER! Where?", he asks disbelievingly. "Imbedded in asteroid.", I say, adding, "We need to get aboard fast!" Although I determined the asteroid was small enough to beam aboard, there is no way of telling if its mater can or should be dissembled and reassembled so I order, "Get Tractorrr Beam on it and bring it into Shuttle Bay."

With it safely on board, we return to _**FI-9**_ and within an hour my 'experts' have assembled in the Shuttle Bay for a conference. Besides my First Officer Gerve and Chief Engineer Jacobs, there are assembled, an expert in geology and, a historian. Each person examines the box and the asteroid it is imprisoned in and then assembles to discuss our plan of action. As we are talking my geologist leaves the group and returns to the asteroid, saying something about a sample. As I glance over at him and, before I can stop him, I see him preparing to strike off a piece of the stony asteroid with a hammer. "NO!", I yell as he swings the hammer. Too late, the tool contacts the rock and does indeed break a piece off. For a second, I and the others in the group hold our breaths, hoping nothing happens. Then, slowly the _**Bastet**_ begins to shake. Softly at first but growing stronger. By the time the bridge is frantically calling, wondering what is going on, we all have been knocked off our feet and are helpless on the deck. After what seems a lifetime, the shaking subsides. "What the . . . !", Jacobs begins. "Is everyone ok?", Gerve asks. "Damage rrreport!", I yell as I check to see if the box and its asteroid is still with us, it is. "Bridge to captain!", the voice begins, "_**FI-9**_ is gone!" "GONE! What do you mean? Destroyed?", I question. "No sir! Just gone!", is the report. "We need to get up there!", I say to Gerve and Jacobs, "You two, keep studying that thing. But DO NOT hit again!"

"What happening?!", I say, loudly as Gerve, Jacobs and I step onto the bridge. Looking at the view screen all I see are stars, no trace of _**FI-9**_. "We have lost contact with the Federation!", my Communications Officer reports. "Something is wrong with the stars!", my Helmsman reports. "Factsss, I need factsss!", I roar. Then, calming down, I begin to poll each station. Helm states that key navigation stars have shifted, slightly. Communications reports that all sub-space channels are silent. Remembering my time on the _**Bozeman**_, I play a hunch and pray I am wrong. I ask communications to scan for any non-naturally occurring signals on any wavelength and ask helm to calculate just how many years it would take for the stars to be become right. Communications reports he is picking up a weak microwave wavelength signal that sounds Kzinti and originates from their general direction. Helm states that she has calculated it will take about 200 years for the stars to take their rightful position. "What does that all mean?", Jacobs questions. Gerve has picked up on my thinking and answers, "It means _**FI-9**_ wasn't destroyed, it has yet to be built!" With the questioning look on Jacobs face spreading to others on the bridge I clarify, "It meansss box hasss sent us into past 200 years!" NOW we have problem! Just to make sure we do not miss anything I call the Historian to the bridge. After briefing him on what has happened I ask, "What do you know of history forrr thisss sssectorrr of space?" "The history of early space voyages is sparse, at best. If you leave the realm of 'firsts', first man on the moon, first man on mars, first contact with aliens, etc. The history is buried in mountains of ships' logs . . . ", he says. NOT wanting a seminar on space history I stop him by saying, "That isss all interesting but, what doesss history sssay about thisss sssector?" Somewhat dejected he answers, "As far as I'm aware there has been no Federation or pre-Federation activity here before the acquisition of _**FI-9**_." "So far so good, asss long asss we can figure out way back to ourrr time, everything should be all right.", I say . . . Too soon. "Commander, I'm picking up two vessels approaching this system.", Helm reports, adding, "The lead vessel is broadcasting an old style distress signal . . . It sounds human!" "Commander, if we interfere . . . ", my historian begins to comment. "I know!", I answer. If there had been no distress signal, I would have been content to just sit here and let the ships pass but, "Plot intercept course!" "Course plotted and layed in.", the helmsman reports. "Do it!", I command. "That looks like a pre-warp Earth vessel!", my historian comments about the lead vessel as we come into range. "And that looks Kzinti!", Jacobs says of the pursuing ship. "The human ship is damaged and slowing." helm reports. "Red alert! Raise shields!", Gerve commands "If we destroy that Kzinti vessel WE WILL be changing history.", my historian says. "Arm Phasers!", Gerve orders. "SIR! Those vessels were notoriously frail. If we hit it or even come close, even with our Phasers on minimal power . . . ", the historian advises. "Phasers locked on target!", helm announces. "There MUST be way of protecting human vessel without using _**Bastet**_**'sss** clawsss!", I say, thinking out loud and, then an idea, "We will use herrr pads." "PADS?! Sir?", Gerve questions. "Yesss . . . How doesss mother feline, with clawsss that can kill discipline her kitsss? Gently with pads of herrr paws.", I answer. "The _**Bastet**_ has NO pads!", Jacobs complains. "No, but we can be gentle.", I begin, ordering, "Release hydrogen cloud in front of Kzinti ssship and target leading edge with ourrr Phasers." "YES!", Jacobs yells, rushing to her Engineering Station. The unseen gas flows from our Bussard Collectors and gathers in the Kzinti's path. "Ready!", she says as our sensors indicate enough of the gas has been released. Just before the Kzinti vessel reaches the cloud's trailing edge I order, "FIRE!" The hydrogen erupts in a blinding fireball that blot out the stars. The shock wave while shaking us a little sends the Kzinti vessel careening backwards. After a short time they regain control of their vessel. Helm reports, "They seem to be ok, they are changing course, heading back to Kzinti space!" "YEE HAW! I'll bet that was the wildest ride those CATS have ever had!", my historian yells, forgetting himself for a moment, then quickly adding, "UH . . . Brilliant solution Commander." Oh yes I forgot to mention, my Ship's Historian is from Earth, a place called Texas. "Now that human ssship is sssafe, we can get back to our problem.", I say. "Commander!", Jacobs begins. Dreading what she will say, I answer, "YESss!" "The human vessel's hull has been holed in numerous places, and they're losing atmosphere!", she reports. "But, itsss crew can handle it?", I ask hopefully, "Hull Integrity Force Fieldsss will ssstop leaksss." "Those are far in the future!", my historian informs. "We ARE going to have to beam survivors overrr here, correct?", I ask. With a nod from Jacobs and my historian, I order, "Transporterrr, lock onto that ship's crew and begin pulling them off! Gerve will you greet ourrr visitorsss?"

As my first officer leaves, I continue to work on our problem. "Jacobsss, get with Geologist and sssee what he did to asteroid and how it affected box.", I command, to the historian, "YOU need to consult those logsss. I want no more surprisesss!" I wanted no more surprises but . . . Just as things were calming down, Gerve calls, "Commander, you need to come down here!" In the background, I can hear some sort of disturbance so, "I am on my way! Security meet me at Transporterrr Room." There are loud voices coming from inside as two security guards and I arrive. We rush in, the security guards with Phasers in hand and I roar, "WHAT IS ALL THISss!" All activity comes to an abrupt halt AND, what activity! Gerve is attempting to restrain the Bajorian Transporter Chief from attacking, I think, one of the other ship's crew. What I take to be the Captain of the other vessel is standing, defensively in front of one of his crew. As all eyes focus on me, the other Captain utters, "Holy CATS!" Now it is time to straighten out this new mess! First I turn to my Transporter Chief and order, "Stand at Attention!" She complies and I continue, "Explain yourself!" "HE is THE Emissary's forefather!", she says breathlessly. "I'm NOBODY'S father!", the confused and frightened crewman proclaims. What I need now is some more historical advice and that is on the Bridge. "Captain, if you will be kind enough to join me, I will try to explain thingsss.", I invite as I motion to the door. "My crew . . . ", he says. "Will be well cared forrr.", I promise indicating the two armed, human, security guards, "Take them to Sick Bay, I want Doctorrr Selar to check them overrr." Turning to the Transporter Chief I ask, "Are you going to control yourself or do I have to have you relieved?" Still at attention she answers, "I will control myself sir!" "GOOD!", I answer.

As we make our way to the Bridge, the Captain is studying everything he sees. Before we step onto the Bridge, his curiosity gets the better of him. He stops, spins around and asks, "What is this? Human? Vulcan? Kzinti? How did my crew and I get here? Who was that woman with the bashed up nose and, WHAT IS AN EMISSARY?!" "I will try and answerrr as many of yourrr questionsss as I can Captain but, I must do so with advice of another of my crew. Please . . . ", I say as I motion for him to enter. Stepping through the door, he stops and his mouth opens as if he is going to say something. But he does not. After an extended time, he makes a long bird sound, then says, "WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!" He deserves something so I answer, "Comanderrr D'Sefet, United Federation of Planetsss, at your service." "United WHAT of WHAT?!", he says, loudly. "We are from future.", I explain, as I motion my historian to join us. "Did the Kzinti conquer Earth?", the captain asks with trepidation. "Kzinti" I say with surprise, "Why you ask that?" "YOU!", he says pointing, "In command!" "ME!", I say with surprise, then I remember, humans have not yet contacted my world, "I am not Kzinti, I am Caitian and, we as well as Vulcansss you mentioned are just few of the racesss that make up Federation." "And the Kzinti?", he asks. "We . . . ", I begin. "There is peace between the Federation and the Patriarchy.", the historian answers. Continuing his inquiry, he asks, "What was the problem with that bumpy nosed woman?" Reminded of the problem in the Transporter Room, I say to my historian, "Transporterrr Chief claimsss one of survivors isss ancestorrr of Bajorian Emissary, Sisko. I need to know if ssshe correct, quickly!" "That's his name, Sisko . . . Benny Sisko.", our guest informs. "I will need a DNA sample.", my historian comments. "Doctorrr Selar can provide that, ssshe examining crew now.", I inform my historian. As my historian hurries away our guest begins to explore the Bridge and I follow. Like many, he is drawn to the shinny, brass Dedication Plaque that adorns the bulkhead near to the door where one enters the Bridge. _**"USS Bastet**_. Saber Class. Starfleet registry _NCC-61456_.", he reads aloud, continuing, "ASDB Integration Section, _**Spacedock 1**_, Sol Sector, Earth. Launched, Stardate . . . " He turns to me, his eyes wide and says, "YOU really ARE from the future! Damn!" With that a thousand questions flow from him. Questions about how the conflict now raging will end, questions about what the future holds for Earth and humanity and, technical questions, SO MANY technical questions! "I wish I could answer all your questionsss Captain but, you must understand, we here by accident. We must be cautiousss, what we do here, now, could change ourrr present.", I explain sympathetically. Exhibiting an unusual grasp of Quantum Mechanics, for someone living in an era before they were discovered, our guest observes, "I understand but, in answering our distress call it would appear you have already changed the future." "With luck, that sssmall transgression will not do to much damage", I answer.

After the crew of the other ship has been examined, tended to and, safely housed, under guard, I and my advisors have a meeting to see where we stand. "I've rechecked all pre-warp records we have for this system and, find no mention of action.", my historian says, "However . . . " "I knew it! There's ALWAYS a however!", Jacobs interrupts. Continuing, my historian says, "HOWEVER! If you will recall, pre-warp Kzinti used a Gravity Polarizer for spaceflight, that drive used natural gravity wells such as a star system. A series of gravity wells would be used between two specific points such as the Kzinti Home World and Earth. This system was one of those series. It was recorded that a Kzinti Invasion Fleet was attacked and driven back by Earth vessels not too far from here. I have confirmed that the Captain of the Earth vessel we rescued knew of the invasion fleet plans and that what this system is used for and, was returning this information to Earth. "And ourrr interference? What might that do to Kzinti planing?", I inquire. "Probably nothing, in fact it may have helped. If the Kzinti knew the Captain of the Earth ship knew of their plans and didn't see us, they probably think it was the Earth vessel's fusion reactor that blew and created the fireball. They may think their secret is safe.", the historian says. "Let usss hope so.", I add, "Doctorrr, yourrr report on crew and their possible descendantsss?" "As a group, they all are reasonably healthy. A few broken bones and a couple of radiation burns, all treated successfully. As for the one crew member being an ancestor of Benjamin Sisko, I've compared a section of each one's DNA that doesn't change markedly from one generation to another." "AND?", I question. "There is a 99.7 percent chance our Transporter Chief is correct and, the crewman swears he has no children at this time.", she answers. "In other wordsss, if he doesss not get back to Earth, no Emissary.", I say. "And the Dominion probably would conquer the Alpha Quadrant!", my historian adds. "There is one other item.", Gerve begins. "There ALWAYS is eh!", Jacobs comments. "What?", I ask. "The Slaver Box is NOT in the asteroid belt of this system at this time.", Gerve reports. "NOT IN . . . Isss the one still in ourrr Shuttle Bay?!", I ask with alarm. "Yes!", he answers to my relief. "Then how . . . ?", I begin. "Unknown sir.", Gerve answers, "But I'm NOT an expert on Temporal Mechanics." "Continue yourrr investigationsss.", I command, "I need more answers." "Yes Commander.", Gerve answers. "SO, it would ssseem that we need to insure that vessel and herrr crew returnsss sssafely to Earth.", I sum up, "What isss condition of ship Jacobsss?" "She is in bad shape, the hull looks like Swiss Cheese.", she answers cryptically. "Swiss WHAT?", I question. "Full of holes eh.", she clarifies. "Can you rrrepair vesel without using materials from ourrr time?", I enquire. "I'll have to take a closer look at her but I think I can replicate materials that will fit with the present.", Jacobs answers. Turning to Gerve I say, "It appears it time for usss to have talk with Captain." "And his Chief Engineer!", Jacobs adds. "I will see to it.",Gerve says. "I will want you there to.", I say to my historian as the meeting breaks up.

A short time later Jacobs, my historian and I are awaiting the return of Gerve with the Captain and Engineer of the Earth vessel. "Good of you to join usss.", I say as Gerve ushers our visitors in, "Please sssit. I trust you have been made comfortable." "Comfortable! The Admiral of the United Earth Space Fleet doesn't travel in such luxury!", the Captain answers adding, "An astronaut could get use to a ship like this! Eh Scotty?" "Aye Captain, she's a beauty!", the engineer answers. "Odd, I have served with more than a few humans that look upon yourrr vessel and way you travel with fondnesss.", I comment, continuing, "Be that asss it may, it would ssseem we need to insure that you rrreturn sssafely to Earth." "How ya gonna do THAT?!", the engineer questions, "Our ship is as dead as a Door Nail!" Although I do not understand the Engineer's comments any better that I understood Swiss Cheese, I ask, "What isss your estimated time of repairrr Jacobsss?" "I think a couple of days should do it.", she answers. "A couple a days! Are you daft woman! It'll take a month in space suits just to patch the holes!", the Engineer protests. A little annoyed, Jacobs says, "THEN we won't use SPACE SUITS eh?" "What'ch ya planning then, holding your breath!", the Engineer questions. "NO, I'll use a Portable Containment Field Generator to establish an envelope around the ship's hull and a couple of Environment Replicators to provide air, light, heat and, gravity.", she explains as both our guests jaws drop lower and lower. "Sounds good, do it!", I say. As she stands to leave, she turns to her historic counterpart and asks, "Would you care to come along?" "I would'na miss it for the world!", he answers.

Jacobs' estimate of time was on target and, a couple of days later, she, the other Engineer and Captain join me for her report. "All major damage to the old Earth vessel has been repaired sir.", she begins. "OLD! She's the best ship in the fleet!", the Engineer interrupts. "As I was saying . . . ", Jacobs continues, "the Vessel is space worthy and can probably make it back to Earth. However she used much of her fuel running from the Kzinti and what was left leaked out of a damaged safety valve. We'll have to replace the Deuterium with some from our tanks." Both the Captain and Engineer look as if they are about to say something but I cut them off by asking, "What yourrr plan?" "I'll use the Transporter to beam some from our tank to theirs.", she says. "You're gonna use that Transporter thingy! I gotta see that!", the Engineer says. "I approve Engineerrr, get do it.", I order. Jacobs nods, rises and remembering her counterparts comments, gestures for him to join her. As they leave, I turn to the Captain and say, "Well Captain, it looksss as if you be able to get underway shortly." "Well Commander, it HAS been an experience!", the Captain of the Earth vessel begins after a long pause, "How . . . How long have you been serving with humans?" "I have been in Starfleet for more than 100 yearsss.", I answer, hoping I will not have to go into the _**Bozeman**_ incident. After the shock leaves his face, he continues, "Then you have been around us long enough to know accepting help and acknowledging it is NOT something we do very well." "I have noted that trait.", I answer. "Well . . . I say this as little as possible, NEVER to an alien and, until now unthinkable to a CAT but, Thanks for all the help. Now I guess I'll have to rethink my attitude toward the creatures I encounter in space." "What do you mean?", I question. "I'm not sure how to put it other than to say I now know that, Even a Kzinti has a Mother." "Ah, you mean term 'Human' isss not confined to those creaturesss that call Sol 3 home.", I say. "Sol 3? Oh, right.", he replies. "It would appear I have again changed past.", I comment. "How so?", the Captain asks. "Most historiansss believe that no human began thinking like you until well into 23rd century." "From what I have seen and done, THAT change might be the most important for everyone in the galaxy.", he says. "That change isss one I will NOT worry about.", I say as word comes that the Earth vessel is refueled and ready for her crew. Before the captain rises, "I assume there is data in your computer giving all the information on this war and what is going to happen right?" Not knowing where he is heading to I answer, "Yesss, computerrr holds all known historical data. Although thisss time period of Earth'sss history is not as complete as other periodsss." "I know a bunch of Admirals that would give their stars and a years pay for just a peek at that data.", he says, "You know I will have to make a report about this." "Asss will I Captain.", I say adding, "I wish I could let you have "Peek" but . . ." "I know. The ADMIRALS will have to be satisfied that Earth survives and joins that United Federation of Planets thing you mentioned."

In short order, we have Transported the still dazzled crew back to their vessel. As I am standing on the bridge, my Communications Officer reports, "Commander, I'm receiving a transmission from the Earth Vessel." "On scre . . . On audio.", I order remembering the ancient vessels did not have visual transmission capabilities. "We have finished our flight check and everything seems A-OK or better.", the Captain reports, adding, "Thanks again CAT and your crew too." "Acknowledged HUMAN, have sssafe trip.", I answer as some of my bridge crew turns to look at me and, I see the vessel's engines start and our guests begin their trip home.

"NOW, let us sssee if we can get thisss ssship where ssshe suppose to be!", I say as the Earth vessel's engine's fire dims into the vastness of space, "Gerve do you have rrreport?" "We believe we have come up with a theory on how the device works sir.", he begins, continuing, "As you know from physics, atoms in the universe are vibrating, thus everything in the universe has its own unique frequency. In addition, light, sound, gravity and probably time itself are all vibrating at different speeds or frequencies and different strengths or amplitudes." "Yesss, continue.", I say wondering if I should check and see if my Tellerite First Officer has pointy ears and green blood. "To travel through time as far as we know, you must warp time, much like we warp space, thus enabling you to jump backwards of forwards on time's frequency curve without having to go through the entire curve. It is kind of like jumping from the middle of one ocean wave to the top of another without crossing the trough that is in between.", he instructs. "Orrr going from mountain top to mountain top without going through valley in between.", I say. "Yes, some how the device in the box uses physical frequencies and possibly amplitudes to warp the time continuum allowing it and whatever it is contained in to travel through time.", Gerve concludes. "And WHAT ISss your idea forrr returning usss to correct time?", I ask. "Considering what we DON'T know about that box, I would recommend a slingshot around a star as the best way.", Gerve says. Now it is my turn to be Vulcan, "In thisss case, that isss something we can not do." "Why not?", Gerve asks displaying surprise at my expertise. "To rrreturn from slingshot you need reference in time, in thisss case we do not have reference.", I instruct, trying to remember as much as possible of my experience on the _**Shadow Hawk**_, "It would ssseem we will have to use Slaverrr Box!" "Yes sir.", he says as he returns to working on the data we have.

A few hours later we have another discussion. "After reviewing all the data, I think we have come up with a plausible idea on how to activate the device.", Gerve says. "You NOT going to hit it again!", I ask. "Of course not, we plan to stimulate the device using a frequency that is a little more than 180 degrees opposite, but the same strength as the one used to transport us here. We think that will return us to our time.", he explains. "You ARE going to hit it, correct?", I ask again. "Absolutely NOT, we think a Phaser can be modified to do the job.", he says adding, "There is one problem." "What?", I ask with a little trepidation. "While under normal use the device probably has controls that protect against it, we could find ourselves reentering our time continuum before we left and, there is no way of telling what might happen then. In addition, we could greatly over shoot our time and find ourselves far into the future, possibly in a time where the physical conditions in the galaxy would make our existence impossible.", Gerve answers. As Captain Kirk once said, "Risk is our business!" and, as one of my teachers at the academy said when lecturing on the risks of early space exploration and the drive that kept humans, in this case, going in the face of such things as losing two primitive shuttles and their seven person crews, one on launch and one on reentry, "You can't ride the lightening with the fear of getting burnt.", I order, "We have no choice Gerve, make necessary preparationsss."

The necessary preparations include setting up a stand in the Shuttle Bay to hold the Phaser. Just in case, I do not want anyone in there when we try this experiment. SO, with everyone informed as to what we are attempting to do and catting their stations, I order, "Do it Gerve!" He presses the button that activates the Phaser and says, "Here we go!" For a moment I am not sure the experiment is working then, softly at first but, growing with each passing second, the shaking begins. Just as the shaking is becoming unbearable, it suddenly stops. "_**FI-9**_ to **Bastet**! What happened?! You disappeared from our scanners for a second!", a frantic duty officer questions as his face appears on our screen. "Good work Gerve.", I say, adding to the duty officer, "Have Security-Chief and 4 of 5 meet me in my office asss quickly asss possible."

"I am sure my sssuperiors at Starfleet will question me intrusting protection of sssuch powerful device to Kzinti but, I decided that if I could not trust him now, I would never be able to trust himmm. I am happy to report that asss of thisss minute, Box, ssstill imbedded in asteroid, isss secured in one of Station'sss ssstorage baysss. Surrounded by an Anti-beaming Force Field and guarded by a number of my finest Sssecurity Officers. In charge of those officers and, I might add, most diligent one of all isss Security-Chief. I am sure that box will remain sssafe until Starfleet sendsss ssship or shipsss here to transport it to a facility for ssstudy. I also understand a Temporal Investigation Team isss on way here to begin investigation. I am confident they will find ourrr actionsss during thisss event did not change past.", I record, stopping as I see Jacobs peeking into the office. "Uh Commander . . . There was one other minor change.", Jacobs says. Fearing the worst, I ask, "What?! Did you install Phasersss, Shieldsss, Photon Torpedoesss?!" "NO it was just a . . . a plumbing change.", she answers, "Well I found those old Fusion Drives were designed poorly. The vessel was more like human guided Fusion Bomb than space ship!" "And you did?", I question. "I just rerouted some of the pipes . . . WELL I was NOT about to let my Great great . . . Something something Grandfather sail off in that ship like it was!", she informs. "Yourrr Great Grand what? Does he know?", I ask unbelievingly. "NO, I didn't know for the first day, I even thought he was kind of cute! It was when he started talking about his home and family that I begin to suspect. So I had Doctor Selar do a DNA test and it came back positive.", she explains. "So hisss name is Jacobsss to?", I inquire. "No, Doohan, Scott Fitzgerald Doohan. He was on my mother's side of the family.", she says with pride, "Do you think I will get into trouble?" "WELL . . . Only time will tell!", I joke, unsuccessfully, adding, "Has our team found out any more about Box?" "Still in that hunk of rock, makes it a little difficult to work on but, we have developed a theory on how it got inside the rock and why the Federation Survey didn't find it.", she begins. "Go on.", I urge. "We will never know just when the Box first entered the asteroid belt. It could have been on one of the Kzinti vessels that were fought near here or, it could have been floating around the universe since the time of the Slavers. Whenever it entered the belt, it could have struck an asteroid. The collision could have produced a frequency that activated the Box's mechanism and sent it back in time to when the star system was forming and the rock that would become the asteroid was semi-molten. The box was then incased in the rock and the rock cooled. Then at some other point in time, another collision would again activate the box and it was sent forward in time to maybe just a few hours or less before you found it.", Jacobs states. "An interesting theory, but no way of everrr proving it!", I comment. "Well, there is one way.", Jacobs says. "How?", I ask. "We could put the Box back into the _**Bastet**_ and travel back and forth through time until we see just what really happened.", she answers. Feigning shock at her suggestion I declare, loudly, "I have had quite ENOUGH time travel THANK YOU!" Jacobs just laughs as she turns and leaves.


End file.
